


Desperation

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Begging, Facials, Handcuffs, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Sex Toys, Vibrator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-19
Updated: 2012-05-19
Packaged: 2017-11-05 15:29:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/408025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for blindfold-spn. Prompt: "Jensen cuffs Misha’s hands behind his back, gets him onto his knees, and slips a prostate stimulator up his ass. He won’t touch Misha’s cock, and makes him come on the stimulation alone. By the end, Misha is desperately spreading his knees as far as possible and humping the air till he comes."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Desperation

So maybe informing Jensen that he'd never, under any circumstances, make him beg, was a bad idea. Misha figured, at first, that Jen would say he was kidding after a few minutes. Uncuff him, fuck him, and Misha would pretend he'd learned his lesson. The usual.

After almost ten minutes of vibration right on his prostate he's getting nervous and just a little desperate.

"Jen. Jensen, come on, man, just fuck me already." He can see Jen's smug little half-smile even without him turning towards the bed. "Whatever, asshole," he mutters quietly, trying to hide how fast his breathing is already.

It can't be more than two minutes later before he tries again.

"Fine, Jen. You win. Now please get over here and stop goddamn teasing me!" Relief floods through him almost stronger than the desperation as Jensen walks over to him, jerks his head back by the hair and kisses him hard. "Oh, fucking  _finally_ -" Misha's words are cut short as Jen just reaches down and spreads his knees wider apart, swipes a thumb over the angle of his hipbone, and steps back.

"No no no. Jensen, come on, please, I can't get off like this!" He's practically humping the air by now, hips rocking forward incrementally, cock flushed and dripping precome and he  _needs_. Jensen strokes the pad of his thumb over Misha's jaw, deceptively gentle, fingers drifting down across his chest to tweak at a nipple before he steps out of reach again.

"Sure you can, Mish. You're already gettin' desperate, aren't you?" Jensen drawls, eyes dark with arousal as he watches him squirm.

"God, fuck you," he breathes, eyes falling shut. Jensen shrugs, turning and walking back over to his desk, watching Misha from the corner of his eye.

It's not much longer before he's whining, spreading his legs further, not even caring what he looks like, just needs to come. 

"Jensen,  _please_!" He's not cocky or smug any more, his words coming out like a sob. He doesn't notice as Jensen approaches him again, not until there are fingertips trailing so close _so close_  to his cock and teasing around the inside of his thighs before pulling away and he wants to scream. Instead he tugs at the cuffs and leans up to capture Jensen's lips in a kiss, desperately licking into his mouth.

Jensen lets out a small, surprised sound but doesn't pull away, just kisses him back until they're both panting for breath.

"God, love you like this," he murmurs, thumbing over Misha's lips.

Misha lets out a whimper, opening to suck the finger into his mouth. His body's wracked with shudders now, hips jerking helplessly into the air, and if Jen would just touch him --

But Jen's stepping back again, pulling his thumb from Misha's mouth, cupping himself through his jeans and Misha can't help the surge of jealousy.

His mouth goes dry as Jensen pulls his cock out, can't help the whimper that escapes him when Jensen hisses as he strokes himself. It's hard to focus on that with the constant stimulation, heat building and he knows he's close -  _so close_  - and Jen's moaning as he thumbs over the head of his cock and that's it.

Misha cries out as he comes, body trying to curl in on itself away from the vibration inside him and he can't, it's too much, and he can feel it as Jensen lets go, come spattering across his lips, cheeks, pooling in the hollow of his throat and fuck that thing inside him's still going.

He's still whimpering with the aftershocks as Jensen uncuffs him and takes the toy out, clenching weakly around it. He grabs at Jensen, yanks him down onto the bed and straddles him, kissing him hard.

"I take it you liked that?" Jensen asks, just as soon as Misha pulls up for a breath. Misha just grins, and Jensen's stomach drops.

"It's your turn next."


End file.
